


Exemption Clause

by misura



Category: Hidden Legacy Series - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Background Het, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You weren't hugged very often as a child, were you?"





	Exemption Clause

**Author's Note:**

> background het/polyamory = background/established Rogan/Nevada, implied/discussed Augustine/Nevada

Augustine Montgomery might claim with some certainty that he had not once looked at his (very expensive, designed to be one of a kind) desk and thought of sex. Specifically, he had not once looked at his desk and considered whether or not it might be sturdy enough to survive an encounter of a more ... intimate kind than the ones he usually had with those clients important enough to deal with himself.

As it turned out, his desk was indeed sturdy enough to withstand such irresponsible, juvenile behavior. Whether or not the same went for Augustine's professional reputation remained to be seen. He didn't _think_ the person responsible was likely to brag, but then, it had been suggested that the man was somewhat less than sane.

That would certainly explain why he'd come on to Augustine in the first place, even if it offered no explanation whatsoever for Augustine having gone along with it, rather than kicking him out of his office firmly and not at all politely.

"You look confused," Rogan said. "Has it been that long since the last time someone did this for you?"

Augustine liked that 'for you'. It made the whole thing sound like a favor, like something he'd be in Rogan's debt for. "I've observed that people in my position who have a lot of sex sooner or later end up with a wife - or a husband."

"You're not an idiot," said Rogan, which was nice and condescending of him.

Augustine _really_ wondered why he'd thought that this would be, if not a good idea, then at least a mostly harmless one, that wouldn't make things complicated further down the line. "Thanks."

Rogan rolled his eyes. "What I meant was, if you wanted sex, you could have opted to be smart about it. Take some sensible precautions. Hell, you might have made your partners sign a contract, if you were that worried about ending up with a spouse."

"Remind me you said that next time we do this." Augustine frowned. That rather sounded like he assumed there _was_ going to be a next time. "Anyway, it's not my partners I worry about. It's the rest of my family."

"Not to worry, I'll protect you." Rogan patted his ass, which was going well beyond what Augustine was willing to put up with. "Or rather: we will."

Augustine decided he thoroughly disliked Rogan's ability to keep him off-balance. "We?"

"Well, I once told Nevada that I was never going to share her with another man," said Rogan.

A rational, sensible conversation would have been too much to expect, of course, but there were degrees of madness, to say nothing of observing at least the bare bones of etiquette. "How ill-advisedly romantic of you."

"Personally, I think I was being more possessive than romantic, but never mind. She assured me that she returned the feeling." Rogan sounded fond.

Augustine was relieved to realize that he wasn't experiencing even the slightest bit of jealousy. As far as he was concerned, Rogan and Nevada deserved one another. "I fail to see how this in any way concerns me. Unless you're trying to warn me that Miss Baylor may shortly be trying to kill me, which makes your actions this past hour even more irresponsible and thoughtless than I already thought they were."

"Oh, I'm sure Nevada isn't going to kill you," Rogan said cheerfully.

"I'm delighted to hear it." Augustine wasn't going to quibble over how her _trying to_ kill him had been amended to her killing him. "Will you be leaving soon? I have a meeting I'd like to prepare for."

Rogan sighed. "I was making a point. And no, you don't. Unless the meeting's tomorrow, in which case you've got plenty of time to prepare."

"If your point was going to be that I should be discreet about this, consider it made."

"My point," Rogan said, "is that while neither of us will share the other with anyone, as it turns out, we're perfectly happy sharing _you_. So you may want to get some carnations or something. A modest amount. You can put them in a vase on your desk somewhere."

"Carnations." Augustine hoped he sounded as non-committal as he felt. Working off some tensions with an old college friend was one thing - not that he viewed his and Rogan's relationship as the kind that existed between old friends, but they were from the same world, at least.

Involving himself with Nevada Baylor, head of newly minted House Baylor was another matter entirely.

"They're her favorites," said Rogan. "You should be grateful I'm telling you this."

True, from a professional point of view, the relationship might almost be considered desirable. MII could never employ the head of another House, but if Augustine happened to have close, personal ties to a powerful truthseeker ... well, lovers might be expected to do favors for one another. Nobody would ever need to know - officially, that was.

Unofficially, sooner or later, people would talk, but even then, House Montgomery would suffer no ill consequences. In fact, with a bit of spin, Augustine's involvement with Nevada might be to their advantage. A planted suggestion here and there that she might involve herself in a certain case, and all Augustine would have to do was sit back and wait to see who started running for the hills.

"Fine," Augustine said. "Carnations. Was that all?"

"You weren't hugged very often as a child, were you?"

"Neither were you, I'd imagine."

"No," Rogan admitted. "Still, in my case, the lack hasn't destroyed my appreciation of a good cuddle. In your case, I'm a bit worried. There's more to sex than just sex, you know."

"Why don't I spend the rest of the day contemplating that idea while you go and rescue some kittens?"

"Actually, I'm baby-sitting," said Rogan. "Although obviously, we don't call it that within hearing of the kids. They're at that sensitive age which you and I spent getting told off for letting our feelings show too much."

Augustine noted a hint of disapproval and opted to ignore it. If House Baylor wished for its children to be vulnerable and emotional, that was not his problem. "By all means, don't let me keep you. Have fun."

"Believe it or not, I always do." Rogan grinned.


End file.
